


Strutting Stuff

by tease



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack JasonBruce comment fic based on a crackier song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strutting Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> based on this song http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4cgd95E0V1qd7wqvo1.mp3

...

he plays the raunchy song as he sashays, seductively, sexily walks his way towards Bruce

it's not looking successful, by the way Bruce frowned as he listened to the lyrics,

but at least he tries

..

and he was totally lipsinging to the song too,

and doing some horribly imitated body caresses on himself (he found said caresses on the naughty mags Dick forgot, not that he went through the former's room nope)

and he thought seduction might work with that

but Bruce's face gets all types of confused

then blanched

and he just kinda ends up in the middle of the cave, holding his hand almost in his pants

with an almost confused face of his own

the music's turned off before ending and

oh shit is Alfred behind him

..

and he turns around

says "Hey Alfred,"

tries to raise a hand to wave, realizes it's the same hand that was this close to…

yeah

hears Bruce purposefully, intentionally, making loud typing noises (no he is not exaggerating)

and Alfred gives him a level stare with a stately eyebrow raised high

says "Master Jason, I do hope you never bring such vulgar 'music' into the household," before turning on his heels, up back to the main house

with his back respectfully straight and proper

and Bruce fails hiding a chortle

"It's not funny!" Jason turns to the older man, face red hot with embarrassment. "Could have warned me."

"I was," Bruce chuckles, "quite distracted"


End file.
